brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
The Chopper
"The Chopper" is the 22nd episode of Season Two of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired on May 10, 2015 to 2.56 million viewers. Episode Synopsis When Wuntch lets Jake work his dream case, Holt worries she is setting them up to fail. Meanwhile, Terry hopes to get his girls off the wait list for a magnet school by hosting a field trip. Plot Gina is distracted by her cell phone and nothing can make her look up. Jake makes a cash bet to the rest of the staff that the first person to make her look up wins. The team shenanigans involve a spontaneous dance party, Charles approaching Gina and her immediately throwing a stapler at him, lying that a former president passed away (to which Gina responds "Who dat?") and Rosa blowing an airhorn. Just when it seems like nothing will work, Terry changes his Facebook relationship status to "it's complicated", to which Gina instantly looks up in shock. Terry starts dancing in celebration of his win, until he gets a phone call from his angry wife. Jake gloats over Carl Mather's death during a staff meeting. Mather was one of four criminals who stole $21 Million from an armoured car depot. The gang was caught but the money was never found. All four of the guys were released in the first semester and now one of them is dead, making Jake believe someone is still after the money. Ray tells Jake that he cannot be sure the four were connected to the money theft, and that they need to be right about their suspicions with Madeline Wuntch constantly watching over them. Jake then says he wants to catch the remaining three (with a knife in his mouth and two machine guns in his hands). Terry tells the team they'll be hosting a field trip for the Brooklyn Park Magnet School, and that he needs to make a good impression on the school he wants his daughters to attend so they can get off the waitlist. Terry wants the event to be kid-friendly, meaning no reference to or displaying the gory side of crime-fighting. Ray, Jake and Charles search an apartment where another Fulton Street Four member has been murdered. Ray tells Jake and Charles that Wuntch wants to give the case to major crimes, but Jake refuses to let that happen. Terry brings the schoolchildren into the precinct and shows them around. Gina bonds surprisingly well with the female students, figuring out their interpersonal dramas instantly. Ray, Jake and Charles walk into Wuntch's office where Ray tells Wuntch about the Fulton Street Four. Jake tries unsuccessfully to talk Wuntch out of the case, only to be given full investigation. Jake and Charles theorise that one of the Fulton Street Four is trying to kill off the other three so that he can keep the money for himself. Jake starts with Reggie Bludsoe and Ray tells them that he's including himself in the case due belief that Wuntch wants Jake and Charles to fail. Jake tries to make away with his Lamborghini but Ray says that he changed it to a sedan. Terry's field trip is going well, and the tutor - Dr Nancy Susman - asks to speak to him alone, leading him to believe she is impressed and will give his daughters placement at the school. He asks Amy and Rosa to entertain the children while he's busy. Amy panics when she doesn't feel cool enough to interact with children, and takes Rosa's advice to show the children pictures of dead bodies. Dr Susman is shocked and appalled upon reentering the room, despite the children's eagerness to inspect the gory photographs. She ushers the children out and Terry is angry at Amy and Rosa for potentially ruining his daughter's chances. Gina reappears and announces she's helped sort out all the students dramas. Jake, Ray and Charles enter an apartment where they discover a fake wall housing Reggie Bludsoe, who fears for his life. Back at the apartment Reggie tells Jake, Charles and Ray that each Fulton Street Four member had a key to a safe containing the $21 Million, and all four keys were required to open the safe. Ray tells Jake and Charles that Michael D'Angelo's place is two hours away and refuses at first to take a chopper until he realises that Wuntch will crucify him for not taking one. Charles is excited that Jake actually hired a chopper. In the chopper, Jake reveals Wuntch said they could have whatever was necessary to solve the case. Ray is worried that he will be fired if they don't get D'Angelo, but Jake tells him that if they do catch him it will take off. Terry, Amy, Rosa and Gina manage to show Dr Susman the schoolchildren actually learned a lot about forensic crime and she is impressed to hear the children speak of their new knowledge. She agrees to take Terry's daughters off the school waitlist. Ray, Jake and Charles arrive at the barn where D'Angelo is suspected to be hiding. The trio (along with the tactical squad) enter the barn but are disappointed to find D'Angelo's dead body, realising Bludsoe played them. Jake phones the hospital and finds out Reggie has escaped, leaving Ray enraged. Jake tells Ray he is too fixated on Wuntch to appreciate how big the case is. Ray agrees and notes that because he had a lowly job in his previous station's public relations department, he's putting too much pressure on himself to be perfect. He is able to clear his mind and solves the mystery of Bludsoe's whereabouts with Jake. Ray, Jake and Charles then get back in the chopper and pursue Bludsoe. Ray, Charles and Jake bust Bludsoe in the basement of the coffee shop he took a job at, and find the safe with the stolen $21 million. Back at the station, Jake and Charles get photographed in front of the recovered stolen cash. Ray almost believes Wuntch when she says she's impressed with him, until he realises she wanted something from his success all along. She tells him she's relocating him to another job: NYPD public relations. Cast Soundtrack *"Ante Up" by M.O.P. plays as the chopper lands and they get off of it. Media Gallery On A Scale From Charles To Terry Brooklyn Nine-Nine Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes written by Tricia McAlpin Category:Episodes written by David Phillips Category:Episodes directed by Phil Traill